Sam's Adventure/Transcript
PikaShinx Four Sure "Sam's Adventure" (Pilot) By BlockyCuzco and Cloud5001 -- 'Character: Dialog' = Character is speaking '{Dialog}' = Narrator 'AM/PM' = TimeOfDay 'MM/DD/YYYY' = Current Day '' = Character's thoughts -- {This adventure is like no other I've expirienced before. And the focus is what seemed like ordinary Shinx that turned to be our friend. Here it goes...} AM 05/10/2012 (The sky begins to turn midnight blue and lighter as the camera pans to a building. In it is a large crowd of Pokemon cheering around what is a Pokemon contest.) ??????: Hello ladies and gentleman! (A chatot comes out causing the cheering to grow louder.) Chatot: Welcome to today's Pokemon contest! Yes, thank you. Today, we have 16 new participants as seen here. (A screen shows the 24 participants competing. Among them are a Shinx named Elizabeth wearing a pink flower on her head, and a basic Leafeon named Felix.) Chatot: So, with that, let's get started! (The Pokemon work together creating cool combinations. After a while, it's Elizabeth and Felix's turn to join.) Chatot: Thank you, Carrie and Sarah. Next, we have Felix and Elizabeth. (The applause continues as both walk onto the stage. However, unlike Felix, who feels pretty detrmined, Elizabeth seems gloomy as if something sad happened. She stays there as everyone murmurs.) {However, it turns out this Shinx wasn't ready without her family...} --Flashback-- PM 7/16/2004 (A horrible earthquake is happening as Elizabeth (age 3) is crying while another baby Shinx (age 3) is holding on to his mother.) Mom: I don't think Elizabeth can last much longer. Even though Sam's staying tough, I don't think she can survive. She has to be taken to safety. (The mom sends a Starly to take Elizabeth in a blanket to safety, knowing she's very delicate.) --Present-- (Elizabeth can't stop being lonely and thinking about that day, and had failed to get her mind off of it by joining, along with other stuff she tried.) Elizabeth: ... ... I...I'm sorry...I can't do it. (Everyone gasps as Elizabeth, feeling sad, walks off the stage.) Felix: ... Okay...that wasn't expected. I'll go too, considering I don't have a teammate anymore. (Felix walks off, pondering about Elizabeth.) Chatot: Well...that wasn't expected. However, as everyone says, if somethning unexpected happens, the show must go on. Im sure they'll get over it. So, anyway, next we have Gilbert... (The chatot continues while Elizabeth still walks away, sad...) Elizabeth: I just can't stop thinking about them...I have to re-unite with them...but how?? (Elizabeth kicks a rock which triggers a rube goldberg all around the forest, continuing around a town into someone's house, and ends with making a ball turn on the TV in someone's bedroom. A Shinx wakes up from it and stretches.) AM {This is the main hero, Sam. And he's the brother of Elizabeth, soon to actually find her.} (Sam puts on a green and blue cap and gets out of bed. Later, he is seen playing with a marble run when...) Mime Jr: SAMMY!! (Sam accidentally knocks down his tower, stunned.) Sam: Joey! Why did you call me like that? Joey: You are wanted downstairs. (Sam does so, where his parents, Mike and Kelly (Luxios), are waiting looking at a news report.) Kelsey: Sam, look at this. It's about Elizabeth. (Sam gets shocked by recognizion, and as quick as a cartoon character, zooms to the TV in half a second.) TV: A few hours ago, for some strange reason, this shown Shinx named Elizabeth quit the local contest sad about something. Right now we are currently trying to look for her, who seemingly disappeared to nowhere. Sam: Elizabeth is alive!!? Kelly: Yes, and I think it's time to let you go on your adventure to find her. Sam: Wow! AM (Sam is packed up and ready to begin looking.) Kelly: If you feel you can't do it yourself at any time, come back to us. (Mike puts a device on Sam so if he gets lost, he just has to push the tracking device like a button, and they'll find him.) Mike: That is for when you are in trouble. It's water-proof, dirt-proof, and shock-proof. Just push it and this GPS will let us know you need help. Sam: Oh. That's useful. Thanks! Kelly: Be safe. (Kelly kisses Sam on the forehead as Sam leaves.) (First, Sam makes sure to tell his friends, so he goes to an Aipom wearing a bow, and a Weavile with a green gm to fill in for the yellow gem.) {Okay, I'm the Aipom. My name is Tiffany. And that is my friend, Oscar.} Sam: Hey, you two! Tiffany: Oh! Sam! Oscar: How are you doing? Sam: I'm going on an adventure to find a longlost sister. Tiffany: Wait, does this has anything to do with that report we saw? Sam: Yes. The flower was given to her when she was 2, so yes. Must be. Oscar: Can we help? Sam: If I need, but maybe later. Tiffany: Okay. (He goes on a bus, where he bumps into a red furred Pikachu.) Sam: Oop! (Sam nearly falls.) Sam: Oh, excuse me. Red Pikachu: Hehe, it's okay. (He get's some rope with a playful smile.) Red Pikachu: ...as long as I can tickle you for this bus ride. Sam (Slightly shivering): ... Okay, who are you?? Jet: I'm Jet. Now, back against this pole. (Sam is starting to shiver about this stranger. He was about ready to push the button on his chest, but when he notices the bus gets to a stop, he has an easier way.) Sam: L-LOOK! OVER THERE! (Jet turns to the direction Sam pointed, and as quick as a cartoon character, Sam bursts out of the bus without a trace.) {Sam doesn't know that Jet was giving him a test for the trials he'd face is this adventure that will be bigger than he though.} (When he feels he put enough distance from Jet and him as much as possible, he pants and feels secure.) Sam: Phew...who was that?? (Jet appears in front of Sam.) Sam: AAAH!! (Sam ducks and cover in a bush.) Jet: Oh... I'm sorry if you don't wanna be tickled. You should've just said so instead of running and making me feel bad... (Sam peeks out.) {Looks like this Pikachu is starting not to be as scary as Sam originally thought.} Sam: Oh... I see. But..how did you get here?? Jet: Hehe. I tracked your movements with my ears. I have pretty good hearing. Sam: Oh. {Just like me.} Jet: So...what's your name? Sam: ... Sam. (A Roserade, Combusken, and Pachirisu with a lavender headband with hearts on the side and Pachirisu printed in the front arrive.) {These are Roserade and Lulu. They are Sam's friends as well. And they seem to have a new friend as well, Anthony.} Lulu: Oh, hey Sam! Sam: Hi Lulu. Rosy: Who is that? Sam: It's Jet, my new friend. Anthony: Let's head to the park. We can introduce each other there. Sam: Okay. PM (The pack are in the park.) Sam: So...what are you guys up to?? Anthony: Well, Jet wanted to come here. I lost Jet in a crowd and then met these guys. Lulu: We are girls! Anthony: Sorry. Lulu: Oh, for getting the answer wrong, I'm afraid I need to take drastic measures against you. (Lulu chases Anthony.) Sam: ... ... This is getting embarrasing. (Sam leaves the city with him and Jet ending up parting ways as unlikely friends. Later, he bumps into a blue Pikachu along with a Squirtle.) Blue Pikachu: Whoa, careful there. Sam: Sorry. {This is Lily and Harold. They are friends of Jet and Sam.} Blue Pikachu: Hey, have you seen a red Pikachu? Sam: Yes, and things didn't go well where he is. (Sam points to where he walked away from.) Harold: What happened? Sam: This Combusken accidentally called Lulu a boy... Harold: Oh....classic. Lily: Hehe. Hey, where are you going anyway? If your traveling alone, those two over there would definitely be good traveling companions. Sam: Yeah....um, no. I'm not sure after those silly things that happened, right Harold? (...) Sam: Hey...Where did Harold go?